Spongebob Atrocities - Update
Alright, so begins my long quest to go through each and every episode of Spongebob to definitively know how many atrocities exist. Since I got a late start I've gone through about 5 episodes and have a had a few surprises. * Enchanted Tiki Dreams: you guys were right, it's a good episode. That ending made everything worthwhile. GOOD * New Fish in Town: Predictable plot, stupid ending. ATROCITY * The Abrasive Side: A pretty good plot, actually. GOOD * Perfect Chemistry: Wow, they put Squidward at the ass of several jokes and made them absolutely hilarious. GOOD. * Squid Defense: An insulting ending sours the whole experience. ATROCITY. Didn't even make a dent in the remaining episodes, but I'm just getting started. Give me suggestions of which episodes I should take a look at first so my battle is more directed. I will continually update each score card every time I see a new episode. Day 2, I've begun to wade through the unknown horrors of Season 8 and saw something so heinous that I needed to take a break for at least the rest of the day. I... I didn't know that something like that existed, but other than that episode (the last one on this list), how did we do? Well, I've completed Season 5, just three and a half seasons to go. Here are the episodes. * Grandpappy the Pirate -- some of the very little evidence that Mr. Krabs cares about Pearl, and he recieves consequences for his actions. GOOD. * Chum Caverns -- Neither Mr. Krabs or Plankton are anywhere in the right, but Mr. Krabs is more in the right than Plankton. DEBATABLE. * Slimy Dancing -- Besides a minor plot hole, it was a pretty funny episode. GOOD. * A Friendly Game -- An episode that had potential ends up destroying Squidward's house. ATROCITY. * New Digs -- Funny, fairly interesting plot, great ending. GOOD. * Mooncation -- Not as good as the hype, but still pretty good. GOOD * Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation -- Mr. Krabs gets consequences for his actions. GOOD * Treats! -- Huh, this was actually surprisingly funny and it even kinda had a moral. GOOD * For Here or to Go -- Just another Plankton vs. Krabs episode, nothing special. GOOD * Patrick's Staycation -- It seems like Patrick can't have any happiness unless it's at another's expense. Yeah, it's a "Patrick's a Prick" episode. ATROCITY * Walking the Plankton -- Just another Plankton vs. Krabs episode, nothing special. GOOD * Planet of the Jellyfish -- If Spongehenge was a half-assed parody, this is the idea done right. It takes a b-movie plot and parodies it delightfully. This was actually one of the "nice surprises." GOOD * Oral Report -- Mix a Patrick's a prick episode with Mrs. Puff suffering the consequences of Spongebob's actions. ATROCITY * Barnacle Face -- Light gross out, Mr. Krabs causes a problem, but gets moderate consequences. DEBATABLE And now, for the episode that ended tonight's run: Pet Sitter Pat So far, this is my most hated Season 8 episode, more than Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom or Demolition Doofus and it's a WORSE Patrick's a Prick episode than Yours, Mine, and Mine. It's almost as bad as A Pal for Gary, and I do NOT make that statement lightly. The only thing stopping it from being that bad is that Spongebob's concern is believable. At some point I'm going to give you a full review, but lemme hit you with a few bullet points. * Spongebob asks Patprick to watch over his pet while he goes to his grandmother's birthday. You already see the problem with this, but they went above and beyond. * First Patrick's in the bathroom until way past Gary's feeding time. Fair enough, but then the episode gets really bad. * At one point Patrick eats all of Gary's food in front of him. * At another point, he fills a sink with another bag of snail food in order to plug the drain and tells Gary "not to eat the bath." * In order to trick Gary to take a bath, Patrick uses, I'm not kidding, a fucking flame thrower. * When drying Gary off he uses a hair dryer because "I couldn't find any salt." * But it's all okay because Spongebob gets home to his flooded and destroyed house to see Gary reading Patrick a bedtime story. GAG ME. And guess who wrote it? The same guys who wrote A Pal for Gary. No really, it's the exact same fucking trio: Casey Alexander, Zeus Cervas, and Richard Pursel. * Needless to say, it's an atrocity. How bad is it? At least fifth bad, but at absolute worst it is my most hated episode of the show. I'll tell you when I do the full sheet. Good Episodes discovered: * For Here or to Go * Grandpappy the Pirate * Mooncation * Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation * New Digs * Planet of the Jellyfish * Slimy Dancing * Treats! * Walking the Plankton Debatable Episodes Discovered: * Barnacle Face * Chum Caverns Animated Atrocities Discovered: * A Friendly Game * Oral Report * Patrick's Staycation * Pet Sitter Pat Favorite Discovered Episode: '''Planet of the Jellyfish; Treats! '''Most Hated Discovered Episode: Pet Sitter Pat Category:Miscellaneous